Love confusion
by Miezi
Summary: Tom ist an einem Regentag allein bei sich zu Hause, da die Dreharbeiten abgebrochen wurden, als Daniel plötzlich vor der Tür steht...
1. Rainy Day

**Kapitel 1: Rainy Day**

****   
  
Es regnete. Große dicke Tropfen klatschten gegen die Scheibe.  
  
Dabei war heute doch noch ein sonniger Tag gewesen. Vor ein paar Minuten waren nicht einmal Wolken in Sicht und jetzt...  
  
Der Himmel war von einem dunklen Grau überzogen, an manchen Stellen fast Schwarz.  
  
Tom seufzte schwer und biss sich frustriert auf die Lippe. Immer wenn er das machte, beruhigte es ihn auf gewisse Art und Weise. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso.  
  
Sein Blick war starr nach draußen gerichtet und er suchte den Himmel ab, nach einem einzigen Lichtstrahl nur, dann hätte er vielleicht wieder Hoffnung auf sonnige Tage.  
  
Nein, er war wirklich kein Freund von miesem Wetter. Seine ganze Stimmung schwankte und er wurde viel zu leicht aggressiv, sagte zumindest seine Mutter immer.  
  
Ob es stimmt konnte er nicht sagen, da seine Freunde nie etwas mit ihm Unternahmen wenn es Gewitterte oder gar nur nieselte.  
  
Woran das wohl lag?  
  
Und wieder entrann sich ein Seufzer aus der Kehle des Braunhaarigen.  
  
Der neue Regisseur, Alfonso, wollte heute eigentlich weiter Drehen. So wie es aber draußen zuging, hatten sie die angefangene Szene abbrechen müssen.  
  
Am Ende wären sie ja noch von einem Baum erschlagen worden...  
  
Und nun saß er hier und wusste nichts mit seiner gewonnenen Zeit anzufangen. Hoffentlich fand man heute Abend nicht seine Leiche auf dem Boden kleben, weil er sich zu Tode gelangweilt hatte.  
  
Natürlich hätte er auch einfach mal zu einem seiner Set-Partner rüber gehen können, doch die haben ja wie normale Teenager etwas zu tun, nicht so wie er.  
  
Tom blähte seine Nasenflügel und zog eine Grimasse, die man in der spiegelnden Scheibe sehen konnte. Grausig.  
  
Bestimmt war er der einzige, der vor einem Fenster saß und die Wolken anstarrte.  
  
Wieso hatten seine Kumpel auch nie Zeit?!  
  
Selbst Emma hatte momentan ihren Spaß...! Zwar mit Rupert, aber immerhin.  
  
Die beiden waren seit einigen Tagen ein paar und turtelten nur noch herum. Jetzt müssten die beiden gerade bei ihr im Zimmer sein und...-  
  
Lieber gar nicht daran denken...  
  
Eine Gänsehaut überzog den Körper des Braunhaarigen und er schüttelte sich. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Gedankengang früh genug abgebrochen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge waren schon Bilder aufgetaucht, die aus einem billigen Porno hätten stammen können.  
  
Er war ja so verdorben...  
  
Es war ja nicht so, dass die beiden kein süßes Paar abgaben, nur die Tatsache dass die beiden eine Beziehung führten die einigermaßen Glücklich zu sein schien machte ihn eifersüchtig.  
  
Natürlich könnte er sich locker eine Freundin beschaffen, aber diese auch zu halten würde sich als viel schwieriger erweisen. Immerhin befand Tom sich die meiste Zeit beim Drehen und wenn er das nicht tat, kam ein Privatlehrer und unterrichtete ihn. Schließlich wollte er ja irgendwann mal studieren. Wo sollte da noch eine Beziehung Platz haben?  
  
Und am Set? Da gab es nicht wirklich Mädchen die ihn ansprachen. Manche waren auch einfach zu jung für ihn.  
  
„Furchtbar." Sein Kopf sank auf seine Handfläche herab, stützte diesen, während er weiter den Regen beobachtete, der an der Scheibe herunter lief. Viele kleine Seufzer verließen seinen Mund und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Nachdenklich in Deprimiert.  
  
Tom versuchte sich gerade so richtig selbst zu bemitleiden, als er durch ein lautes Klopfen hoch schreckte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass es von der Tür kam und langsam genervt klang.  
  
Wer störte ihn denn bei so einer wichtigen Sache wie Löcher in die Luft starren?! Das gehörte wirklich verboten. So eine Unhöflichkeit...!  
  
Er murrte verstimmt und stand missmutig auf um Barfuss an die Tür zu gehen, seine Schritte hinterließen dabei leise platsch Geräusche auf dem Laminat.  
  
Leicht verärgert riss er die Tür auf und erstarrte in vollkommener Überraschung. „Daniel?! Was willst du denn hier...? Ich dachte du wärst schon zu Hause...!" Sein Filmpartner Daniel Radcliffe, alias Harry Potter stand vor ihm und sah aus wie ein nasser Hund. Seine Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht und seine Kleidung hinterließ schon Wasserlachen auf dem Boden.  
  
„Wenn du mich mal reinlassen würdest, könnte ich dir ja alles erzählen, aber ich glaube du willst mich lieber erfrieren lassen." Mit einer gespielt beleidigten Geste verzog Dan das Gesicht, legte dann eine Hand auf Tom's Schulter und schob diesen zur Seite um einzutreten. „Ich danke dir."  
  
Bei jedem Schritt entstanden kleine Pfützen und Tom fand es für besser, wenn sein Besucher erst einmal die triefende Kleidung herunter bekommen würde, damit er ihm nicht die gesamte Einrichtung versauen würde.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal Duschen. Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal an...!"  
  
Flink schnappte er sich das Handgelenk Dan's und zog diesen mit sich ins Badezimmer.  
  
Er überlegte jetzt schon, ob er den Boden wischen oder lieber Faul sein sollte und ihn Lufttrocknen lies.  
  
„Also, du ziehst dich aus und ich hole dir derweil ein paar frische Klamotten von mir. Sie dürften dir zwar ein bisschen zu klein sein, aber zur Not geht's ja." Beim reden hatte er sich umgedreht und wühlte nach einem großen, weichen Badehandtuch, das er seinem Freund geben konnte.  
  
Das der Hauptdarsteller krank werden würde, könnten sie sich nicht erlauben.  
  
Gerade drehte er sich um und wollte das Badetuch auf den Rand der Badewanne legen, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Daniel Radcliffe, vollkommen Nackt. Jedes Mädchen wäre bei diesem Anblick vor Freude umgefallen, Tom starrte nur auf dessen Leibesmitte und wurde Scharlachrot.  
  
„Was machst du denn da?!", quietsche er mit rauer und peinlich berührter Stimme. „Du solltest dich natürlich erst ausziehen NACHDEM ich weg bin!" Schnell hielt er sich eine Hand vor die Augen und schmiss das Handtuch dorthin, wo er den Rand des Beckens vermutete.  
  
„Oh bitte Tom. Du bist ein Junge, ich bin ein Junge. Was ist da dabei?"Der amüsierte Ton in Dan's Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Außer du wärst eifersüchtig auf meine Größe, das wäre was anderes, aber so rot wie du wirst..." Dan musste leise Lachen, als er den noch immer roten Tom ansah, der jetzt neugierig zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch sah.  
  
„Also so groß ist der doch gar nicht. Da kann ich wirklich mithalten."  
  
Das was er eigentlich nur denken wollte, wurde unbeabsichtigt laut ausgesprochen und er war kurz davor seinen Kopf aus purer Verzweiflung gegen die Wand zu knallen.  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht so, wirklich. Das war ein Versehen ich wollte nicht das du denkst das...ehrlich...ich...", vor lauter Peinlichkeiten verhaspelte sich im Reden, brachte nur noch wirres Zeug heraus.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt."Leicht verlegen lachte Tom, drehte sich und landete mit einem Knall an der Tür.  
  
Er sah kleine Sternchen und hörte nur noch entfernt das erschrockene Rufen aus Dan's Richtung, dann wurde es dunkel und er war fast froh darüber.

* * *

TBC  
  
So, ich glaub ich bin im Schreib Fieber. Dat is ja Wahnsinn! XD  
  
Nya, hoffe euch gefällt der Schwachsinn, is mir so um Elfe abends eingefallen und ich wollte es zu Papier bringen. Soll ich weiter schreiben oder ist das zu schrecklich um es jemanden anzutun?  
  
Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen...-lach- 


	2. Sweet Muffins

_**Wer etwas gegen Real-Slash mit den Schauspielern Daniel Radcliffe und Tom Felton hat, sollte dies nicht lesen...!**_

**_Allen anderen viel Spaß! _**

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Sweet Muffins**

Etwas kaltes, nasses tropfte auf seine Haut. Es war merkwürdig...  
  
Da lag auch ein weiches Zottelding in seinem Gesicht, ebenso nass und kalt.  
  
Murrend öffnete er seine Augen. Augenblicklich verspürte er ein schmerzvolles Pochen in seinem Kopf und wünschte sich wieder in den Schlaf zurück.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm er dieses nasse, störende Zeug von seinem Gesicht und starrte es musternd an.  
  
Aha, es war also ein Waschlappen. Dann müsste das Nasse auf seiner Haut also Wasser sein...  
  
Prüfend wischte er sich über den Hals, besah sich seine Hand und gab sich Recht. Es war tatsächlich Wasser.  
  
Seufzend schmiss Tom den Lappen auf den kleinen Couchtisch neben sich und setzte sich auf. Kurz drehte sich die Umgebung unter Schwindel, was sich aber bald besserte.  
  
Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war er im Bad und wollte gerade raus als er...gegen die Tür knallte...  
  
Wie peinlich. Und auch noch vor seinem Kumpel.  
  
Seine Wangen färbten sich vor Scham leicht rötlich und er sah sich suchend um.  
  
Wo war Daniel eigentlich? So wie es aussah musste er ihn doch auf die Couch gelegt haben, von allein hätte er schlecht hinauf gelangen können.  
  
War er einfach gegangen? Wieso hatte er sich dann erst so um ihn gekümmert?  
  
Über seinem Kopf flogen Fragezeichen und er stand langsam und schwankend auf.  
  
„Daniel?" Tom's Stimme hallte leise im Raum wieder, doch keine Antwort kam zurück. „Dan?!", versuchte er es noch einmal. Auch jetzt nichts.  
  
Wie es aussah war er wirklich schon weg...  
  
Sein Bauch schmerzte komisch, zumindest dachte er das. Vielleicht war es auch etwas ganz anderes, nämlich die pure Enttäuschung. Natürlich hätte er viel lieber gehabt das Daniel noch dageblieben wäre, mit ihm geredet und eventuell etwas rumgealbert hätte.  
  
Naja, es war ja auch nicht so schlimm, wenn er stattdessen wieder vor dem Fenster platz nahm und nach draußen starrte.  
  
Der einzige Unterschied zu vorhin wäre ein blaues Auge gewesen, das er jetzt allerdings noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
Wie war es nur möglich dass man so schnell wieder in Traurigkeit verfallen konnte?  
  
Tom stand im Zimmer, rührte sich seit Minuten nicht mehr und dachte einfach nur nach. Er bemerkte nicht die Gestalt, die leise zur Tür herein huschte und mit samtenen Schritten über den weichen, geräuschlosen Teppich glitt.  
  
Erst als ein bleierner Schlüssel auf Holz traf und ein lautes Geräusch ertönen lies schreckte er auf.  
  
„'Tschuldige. Wollte dich nicht erschrecken..."  
  
Ein entschuldigendes Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht seines jungen Gastes. Dieser lies die Tüte mit Gebäck aus der Konditorei, die hier in der Nähe lag, in der Luft herum schwenken.  
  
„Ich wollte uns nur etwas Süßes holen. Da du ja sowieso flach gelegen hast, dachte ich, dass ich mich kurz verdrücken kann."  
  
Tom war ganz entsetzt von seinem Gegenüber, starrte regelrecht. Er war doch nicht gegangen, sondern nur beim Bäcker gewesen...  
  
„Dan..." Sein Gesicht überfiel ein sichtlich fröhliches Lächeln und er war Nahe daran sich auf seinen Freund zu stürzen.  
  
Jetzt musste er nicht allein bleiben. Er musste nicht hier sitzen und Trübsal blasen, sondern konnte lustig sein und Spaß haben.  
  
Daniel sah überrascht aus. Tom durchbohrte ihn fast mit seinem intensiven Blick.  
  
„Geht's dir nicht gut? Das liegt bestimmt noch an vorhin.", gab er zu bedenken und stellte die Tüte mit Süßkram auf den kleinen Couchtisch.  
  
Hm, ging es ihm nicht gut? Er dachte mal ernsthaft über die Frage nach. Eigentlich fühlte er sich wohl, zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich lag das doch an Dan's Nähe...  
  
Tom war nicht gerne allein, was verständlich war, bei drei älteren Brüdern.  
  
„Also eigentlich fühl ich mich richtig super...!", lachte er leise und lies sich wieder zurück auf die Couch fallen. Dabei tat sein Kopf sogar nur ein kleines bisschen weh...  
  
„Bist du sicher?" Dan streifte seine Schuhe von den Füßen, stellte sie in eine Ecke und zog sich die Jacke aus. „Bei dem Knall, Blut und deiner Ohnmacht hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet." Leicht spöttelnd zog er eine Braue nach oben, kippte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte schief.  
  
Tom stutzte. Blut...? „Blut?"  
  
Neben ihm lies sich Daniel nieder, schnappte sich mit einer Hand das Gebäck vom Tisch und packte es aus.  
  
„Du hattest wie verrückt Nasenbluten als du auf dem Boden lagst. Ich musste dir schnell ein Stück Toilettenpapier in die Nase stopfen, bevor du den Badewannenvorleger ganz ruiniert hättest..." Herzhaft biss er in einen Schokoladen-Muffin. „Aber keine Angst, ich hab alles sauber bekommen."Noch einmal versenkte er seine Zähne in dem weichen Kuchen, versuchte den Muffin mit den Zähnen zu halten und grapschte dabei mit seinen freien Händen in der Tüte herum. Zum Vorschein kam eine Quarktasche, die er Tom unter die Nase hielt.  
  
Stumm nahm ich das Gebäck, behielt es aber in der Hand.  
  
„Und du hast mich sauber gemacht und auf die Couch gelegt?"  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein...! Sich so zum Affen machen war doch fast gar nicht mehr möglich. Voll geblutet, den Vorleger. Gott...  
  
In Gedanken schüttelte er seinen Kopf, brauchte aber seine weitere Konzentration um Dan's leiser Stimme zu lauschen, dessen Mund war inzwischen von dem Schoko-Muffin befreit.  
  
„Na hör mal. Soll ich denn einen verletzten einfach liegen lassen?" Wieder schwang in seinen Worten amuissement mit und seine Augen funkelten leicht.  
  
Tom sah ihn schief an. Konnte dieser Kerl nur Witze machen? Gut, am Set spielte er den Leuten auch andauernd Streiche, aber hatte der denn nie schlechte Laune?!  
  
Ein seufzen kam über seine Lippen.  
  
„Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass du mir das Blut von was weis ich wo weg machst. Andere würden sich dabei vielleicht ekeln."  
  
Das war wirklich so. Dachte er nur an Emma. Sie rastete schon aus, sobald nur ein winzig kleiner Blutfleck zusehen war... Von daher...  
  
„Trotzdem danke...! Hätte ich zwar schon früher sagen sollen, aber was soll's.", grinste Tom wieder verlegen. Jetzt biss auch er ein Stück von der süßen Quarktasche ab. Hm, es schmeckte wirklich gut.  
  
„Ach, vergessen wir es. So etwas machen Freunde doch für einander..." Mit der Hand klopfte er sich die kleinen Krümel von seinem Hemd. „Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er wieder so spitzbübisch keck.  
  
Tom konnte gar nicht antworten. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In seinem Kopf wirbelte noch der letzte Satz Dan's herum.

* * *

**_TBC  
  
Okay. Das war Kapitel zwei. An der Stelle danke ich natürlich wieder meine netten Lesern!  
  
Soll ich weiter schreiben? g  
_**


	3. Zeltaufbau und Kitzelkampf

**Kapitel 3: Zeltaufbau und Kitzelkampf**

Nass, frierend und voll mit Gepäck.

Wer war noch mal auf die Idee gekommen Angeln zu gehen bei diesem Wetter?

Ja richtig, Daniel…

Zum Glück hatte es wenigstens aufgehört zu regnen.

„Hier können wir bleiben. Nah genug am See und recht Eben." Tom ließ seine Tasche mit den Ködern darin und der Angelrute auf den Boden gleiten, kniete sich daneben und öffnete sie.

Seufzend zog er das eingepackte Zelt heraus, knüllte es auseinander und glättete es. „Mh. Hilfst du mir mal? Du könnest halten oder die Heringe in den Boden stechen."

Schnell holte er aus dem Rucksack die Heringe für den Zeltaufbau und warf sie seinem Freund zu.

Dieser fing zwar nicht gerade geschickt, aber immerhin fing er mal überhaupt etwas.

Ehrlich, man hatte ihn nicht gerade mit Wurf- und Fangtalent gesegnet.

Tom musste lachen. Manchmal stellte sich Dan einfach zu dumm an.

„Einfach rein stechen…? Kommt da nicht erst das Zelt hin?"

Mit fragend schief gelegtem Kopf sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an, schüttelte einmal kurz das Päckchen, mit dessen Inhalt er das Zelt stabil machen sollte.

Die Backen aufplusternd stieß Thomas die Luft aus den Lungen und schnappte sich das Zelt.

„Natürlich müssen wir ERST das Zelt aufbauen BEVOR wir die Heringe in den Boden stechen.", schnaubte er leise und genervt.

Durch schnelle, geübte Handgriffe hatte Tom das Zelt bereits in wenigen Minuten aufgebaut und streckte Daniel die Hand aus. „Gib mir einen von den Dingern, den Rest darfst du rein machen. Falls du es schaffst.", grinste er breit.

Leise murrend gab Dan ihm das verlangte und beobachte genau wie der Blonde das Zelt befestigte.

Jeden einzelnen Handgriff nachmachend, was für den Potter Darsteller schon schwer genug war, stach er die Heringe ein.

Als Tom Daniels konzentriertes Gesicht sah musste er lächeln. Er war zu niedlich, mit seinen roten Wangen von der Kälte.

„Lass mal, ich mach das schnell fertig. Hol du lieber mal Decken für nachher raus und den leckeren Früchtetee."

Eifrig schnappte er sich die restlichen Sachen, plus Dans Heringe und gab sich wirklich Mühe alles so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen.

Seine Handgriffe waren ja auch wirklich um einiges geschickter als die seines Freundes.

Dan war ganz neidisch. Wieso war er so ein Tollpatsch?

Wäre er etwas handwerklich begabter hätte er Tom sicher helfen können…

Grummelig und ein wenig traurig zog er einen der zwei Rucksäcke zu sich heran, warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf den Blonden, bevor er die zwei großen Wolldecken und den noch heißen Früchtetee in der Thermoskanne herausholte.

Er seufzte und rieb sich über die kalte Stirn. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er leise und schenkte den Tee in einen Plastikbecher.

Aufatmend wärmte er seine kühlen Hände daran und sog den süßen Geruch ein.

Natürlich war es kalt, schließlich waren es nur noch ein paar Monate bis zum Winteranfang…

Grinsend krabbelte der Blondschopf zu Daniel herüber, schnappte sich eine der Decken und wickelte sie um den frierenden Körper seines Freundes.

„Klar bin ich fertig. Dafür brauch ich nicht Stunden so wie du…", neckte Tom ihn grinsend, schnappte sich den Tee aus Daniels, mittlerweile warmen, Fingern und trank einen Schluck.

Der schwarzhaarige errötete und wusste nicht einmal wieso.

War es wegen dem dummen Spruch von Tom oder aufgrund seiner Deckenumarmung?

Schnell holte er sich seinen Becher wieder zurück, verbarg sein Gesicht so gut es ging dahinter und trank zur Tarnung immer wieder einen Schluck des Früchtetees.

Erst als sein sowieso schon rotes Gesicht allmählich an Hitze verlor sah Daniel wieder auf, schüttelte die Gedanken ab die ihn dazu verleitet hatten überhaupt rot zu werden.

„Ähm, willst du dann Angeln? Dann könntest du es mir ja beibringen, denn ich hab noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben einen einzigen Fisch gefangen.", seufzte er und war froh ein Thema gefunden zu haben über das er mit Tom reden konnte.

Dieser blinzelte einige Male.

Er hatte gar nicht zugehört was Daniel erzählt hatte, sondern ihn einfach nur beobachtet wie er sprach.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde ihm auch klar wie schön geschwungen seine Lippen waren und wie reizend süß die Lachgrüppchen.

Ohne es zu bemerken stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und die gesunde Hautfarbe nahm, genau wie bei dem schwarzhaarigen vor wenigen Sekunden, um einiges zu.

„Was hattest du eben gesagt? Irgendwie war ich nicht ganz da…", flüsterte er mehr oder weniger, blickte ihm dabei in die Augen und senkte sofort beschämt den Blick.

„Ob du mir Angeln beibringen willst…Und, machst du's?"

Unruhig hibbelte Dan herum, verbrannte sich fast die Finger als sein Tee kurz herausschwappte.

Er war einfach so gespannt auf Toms Antwort, kaum zu glauben…

„Dir Angeln beibringen? Na ja, wenn's klappt. Lass es uns halt mal versuchen. Mehr kaputt machen wie die Angel an sich kannst du ja nicht."

Gut, genau genommen hatte der Blondschopf schon ein wenig Angst um die Fische im Wasser, aber das nahm er dann doch in Kauf für Dans dummes Gesicht, falls er tatsächlich was fangen würde.

Daniel wollte in schmollen verfallen, doch sein Kumpel ließ ihm keine Zeit dazu.

„Na los. Lass uns anfangen. Hier draußen wird's schließlich auch nicht wärmer.", grinsend krabbelte Tom mit den Decken, dem Tee und den Rucksäcken ins Zelt. Kam kurze Zeit später mit Angel und Köder wieder heraus.

Daniel war schon die wenigen Schritte vor zum See gelaufen und hatte es sich auf dem kleinen Klapphocker bequem gemacht.

Und wieder befand Tom dass er äußerst niedlich wirkte, auch wenn er ihm gerade entlaufen war.

Naja, wahrscheinlich würde er für ihn in allen Situationen äußerst süß wirken. Vor allem aber jetzt.

Grinsend schlich er sich von hinten an, stürzte sich auf Dan, den er nach Luft japsen und leise quieken hörte. Er lachte und zerstrubbelte ihm die ohnehin schon wuscheligen Haare.

„So, da passt es auch besser zu dem Wind."

Empört sah Daniel ihn an.

„Passt besser zum Wind! Ich geb' dir gleich ‚passt besser zum Wind'!"

Schelmisch grinsend und die Hände zu Fäusten ballend sprang er auf Tom zu, der in hohen Bogen auf dem Boden landete, begruben von Dans Körper, dessen Hände ihn gerade durchkitzelten.

„Nhaa…hör auf, das kitzelt doch…nyahhhaha…"

Kleine Lachtränen entkamen Tom und flossen seine Wangen hinab. „Hör doch…auf!", quietschte er leise und rang nach Atem.

Daniel war schwerer als er aussah, sonst hätte der Blonde ihn auch sicher von sich herunterbekommen, aber anscheinend kannte Dan mehr Griffe und Tricks um ihn festzuhalten als ihm lieb war.

Es machte Daniel auch sichtlich Spaß seinen Freund so zu quälen, wenn man von der perfekten Körpernähe zu ihm absah. Auf eine gewisse Weise erregte es ihn ungemein so auf ihm zu sitzen und ihn zu Foltern, zuzusehen wie er sich wand.

Er hatte ein wirklich hübsches Gesicht. Viel zu hübsch für einen Jungen…

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren hatte er sich schon vorgebeugt und einen scheuen Kuss auf Toms Lippen gehaucht. „Mh."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Mein Gott hat das diesmal lange gedauert, aber mir viel einfach gar nichts ein. Ich hoffe das hat man nicht zu sehr gemerkt…**

**Danke das ihr so lange gewartet habt…**


End file.
